A Probable Lost Cause
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: smutty one shot request based on the lake scene from 3x02. what if Ric hadn't been there? what if the scene hadn't ended so quickly? there's a way to find out...LEMON


_a/n: I have been dubbed 'the queen of turning scenes into fics'…and honestly it is one of my favorite kind of one shots to write for you all. There are so many different possibilities of how a scene, how everyday life could go and that is what I find so incredible about writing. Happy Reading_

_p.s. anyone notice the new profile pic? I decided it was time to make it a delena one…and it had to be a smutty one at that haha_

Dedicated to vamplover2011 (for wanting a Ric free scene haha)

Elena tugged off her hoodie and stepped closer to the water. "I don't know why you think we're a lost cause."

Then she felt two strong hands against her back and she was flying through the air in the neck moment, landing with a splash a few feet out in the lake. The water was freezing and she came up spluttering. Were they under attack? Had someone grabbed Ric? She blinked the water out from her eyes and tried to stand. No, they hadn't been caught…well not exactly. "Damon?" he was standing up on the ledge, on arm propped up against the tree, the smuggest smile on his face. She ached to slap it off, to kiss it away. Why did he have to look so damn sexy at a time like this? "How are you even here?"

He turned his head slightly to look at Ric. "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Ric stepped forward slowly, Elena's eyes full of disbelief. "You sold me out!"

"Think I'd take you into a mountain range full of werewolves without backup?" they shared a look and he turned away.

"Get out of the water Elena." Damon sounded somewhere between impatient and bored.

"If I get out of the water, you're going to make me go home." She realized she couldn't stay there for the rest of the night, but right now she was enjoying the flare of anger in Damon's eyes…even if it was pointed to her. No, dammit Stefan…she was here for Stefan.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." He was taunting her and she knew it.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Ric shook his head and walked off muttering.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena shook her head and looked away. Stefan, she had to think about Stefan.

"I didn't give up on him Elena." He came forward, not exactly stalking her but intimidating all the same. "I faced reality. Get out of the water."

"No!" she crossed her arms, there it was again…the flash of anger, passion.

"What's your big plan Elena?" he stepped down onto the ledge and right into the water. "Gonna walk through a campsite of werewolves, roast marshmallows and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

She backed away, he was too close. "My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is closest we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

Damon seethed inside, he could have strangled her…really he could have. Or kissed her…both would shut her up and give him marginally the same amount of satisfaction. "Klaus thinks you died when we broke the curse. That makes you safe. This," he gestured to the lake, the open sky. "this is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him."

Yes, strangling was going to be the winner. "It's a full moon tonight Elena."

"Then we'll find him before then." There was that pleading voice again, the one he couldn't resist, the one that turned his strangling her urge into a kiss urge. Why did she have to look s fucking good right now? Water dripped from the ends of her hair and trickled down her cleavage. Her shirt was soaked and he could almost picture peeling it off her skin. "Damon, please."

"Okay, okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I am werewolf bait."

"I promise."

"Unless you wanna relive that whole death bed, kissing thing." He remembered how her lips had felt on his, just for that moment, the moment they both thought he was gone.

"I said I promise."

"Fine." He turned and stalked out of the water, leaving her there.

With a sigh, she followed him out, ringing her hair as she climbed up the ledge he'd so easily just passed a moment before. Her hand slipped on a rock and sliced open, the smell of blood in the air and her hiss of pain. He turned back to grab her wrist and pulled her up to high ground easily. "I'm okay Damon, it's just a scratch."

He glared at her for a moment, the briefest moment before putting his own hand to his mouth and cutting a line into his palm. She watched as two drops of his blood hit her wound, the healing powers sealing it immediately. "Please let that be the last time I have to save you today."

She said nothing at first, only nodded. Her hand tingled as he released it and walked away. "Damon?"

"What?" he turned to look at her, and for just a second she though she saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but it was quickly gone, replaced by frustration.

"I'm sorry I left town without telling you."

He looked at her, the momentary pull of bloodlust gone. He could just as easily drink from her, even drained her as healed her. Didn't she realize that, didn't she realize that any of this was for her safety? He was actually helping the girl he loved get the first love of her life back so they could continue on with their happy ever after and he could go back to his eternity of sharing life with a bottle of scotch. "Just, don't do it again."

He walked over to the bag he'd brought and cursed when he realized he hadn't brought any other clothes. "I guess we'll both have to suffer being wet." She said, watching as he stood back up.

"I didn't realize I was going to have to chase you out of the lake when I packed."

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown me into the lake to begin with. Can't we ever just have a proper conversation without yelling?" she heard the rise in her voice and realized they had started another argument without really knowing it. Damn, would the bickering ever end?

"You wouldn't have listened to me anyway, and you know it."

He slowly turned around to face her, a few feet away. "How do you know? Maybe if you tried a little finesse Damon we wouldn't always be in this situation!"

He smirked then, and in the next second she was being held between him and the large base of an oak tree. The branches ruffled from the force of being abused and a shower of leaves fell on them, but neither of them looked up. Damon's eyes were locked on hers, their gaze refusing to break under the others. He had one hand on the trunk above her head, the other gripping tightly to her waist. She'd gasped when they'd hit the tree, and now her lips were still slightly parted as he took in shattered breaths. She just stood there, waiting for him to do something, say something. "You want finesse Elena?" he asked, leaning closer to her, his eyes darkening, his face softening from hard 'I fucking hate you for doing this to me' lines to a soft 'I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it' expression.

She saw the change in his reaction, felt the slow lean in as he bent to brush his lips against hers gently. At first she didn't kiss back, she was too shocked to even breathe. Her arms went limp and slipped from his chest where she'd instinctively been pushing him away. Damon felt the energy drain out of her and growled, kissing harder, displeased by her lack of response. Then he heard the soft moan and felt her tongue run across the length of his lips. His fingers tightened on her hip instinctively, and she cried out a bit, finally giving them both the access they'd been desperate for.

As his lips slanted over hers and their tongues battled, she felt his hands slip under her top and force it up. The wet fabric clung to her skin stubbornly, but Damon Salvatore was much more stubborn. She watched as he hung her tanktop on a low branch, surprised that he hadn't simply tossed it to the ground. "I figured we could give it a chance to dry." He said smiling and gently moved her head to the side so he could kiss down the length of her neck.

His shirt was mostly dry except for a few inches at the hem, causing her to shiver when it pressed against her bare stomach. Desperate to feel his skin against hers, to see him in the late afternoon light she slipped his shirt off and hung it up as well. He smirked, or was it a smile before his lips crashed back to hers. The moment of gentleness passed as he hooked his fingers in the tops of her yoga pants and unceremoniously tugged them down her legs. He got one glance at the black thong she was wearing before her legs went around his hips.

She crawled up around his body, her lips on his neck, over his shoulder, down his chest. He let out a small laugh and struggled to get her pants over a branch. They were soaked and he probably should have rung them out first, but her nails scraping down the length of his back called him to focus on her once more. The bark cut into her back as he pressed her more firmly to it, but the few drops of blood he'd put into her system healed the scraps almost as soon as they appeared. His blood must have been powerful stuff to still be able to affect her.

She rubbed against him, the obvious show of his want hard against her rapidly heating core. The building of pressure low in her stomach made her moan as she searched for the spot that would find some relief for her. He pressed his lips to her throat, his tongue licking along her collarbone then up to her ear. She hissed when his teeth nipped at her ear lobe, a low growl deep in his throat made her tremble slightly. She felt one of his hands come from where they'd been bracing her to slip between them and pull the fabric of her thong to the side. She felt the air tease her, the wetness instantly cooling and making her shiver.

She couldn't help it, she clung to him and bit into his shoulder as he stroked one finger from her entrance to her clit. He chuckled against her neck as she tried to muffle her pleased cries. "What are you doing to me?" she asked through trembling lips.

"I'm going to make you cum Elena, and then I'm going to fuck you right here against this tree."

She shook her head. "No, you can't. We can't."

He felt his heart sink a few inches, but kept up with his fingers, finally slipping one into her. Her nails dug into his skin as she moaned. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to turn this down?"

She shook her head again, but this time he felt her undo his belt and push his pants down his hips. The soaked jeans fell to his ankles, but he didn't care about hanging them up. There was no way he was letting her go now. "Please Damon." She begged, pulling back to look at him. "Please."

It had been so long since anyone had touched her, even longer since she'd had sex and just looking at Damon's swollen lips, his messed hair, the deep lines of his muscles, she'd never seen anyone ever more created for sex. "Please what?" he grinned, showing all his teeth.

She gasped when his fangs slipped into place, her eyes watching his tongue as they ran across them, the sharp points glistening in the light. He fisted on handful of hair and dipped her head back to scrape them across her neck. "Please." She whimpered again, unable to come up with anymore words.

"Do you want me to bite you, or do you want me to fuck you?"

Her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping to keep herself up against the tree as he left her suspended in air. "Both." She gasped when she heard the sound of tearing fabric, the remnants of her torn thong falling to the ground.

He eased into her gently, his strength holding the both of them up even as the sensation of her tightness threatened to buckle his knees. He released his grip on her hair and wrapped his hand around the tree, his other hand moving from her clit to her wrist, replacing his fingers with her own as he slipped his now free hand under her ass. Elena moaned, as the sensation of touching herself and having Damon inside her finally made its realization. She was currently being ravished in the middle of the woods, against a tree by her ex-boyfriends vampire brother, and he was doing a splendid job at it.

Her fingers moved faster as he felt her tighten even more. He gritted his teeth, his fangs cutting his own lips open as he tried to control the bloodlust. She'd asked him to bite her, but that had been in the moment and he wasn't sure if she'd been to desperate to even know what she was saying. Her eyes opened slowly to look at him and she spotted the two thin trails of blood coming from his lips. Her gaze darted to his, measuring his possible reaction before she leant forward and licked his blood from his lips. He shuddered at the sensation, at the very idea of her taking his blood willingly and gripped her tighter, moving slightly faster.

She felt the bark cut into her now as he thrust deeper, but she didn't care. The sensation of his blood seeping into her system made her feel even more alive, slightly high and practically drunk. She slipped her hand from his shoulder, up to his neck and held her wrist to his lips, her eyes glittering, his lips smiling. She was offering herself to him, and that was sight he could not resist. With one last glance at her face he ran his tongue along her skin, softening and preparing the veins. He watched them flex and darken in anticipation, and then he sunk his fangs in as he thrust one last time. Their worlds shook as they came together, her blood breaking his control as his thrusts sending her over the edge. They held onto each other, riding out the pleasure and memorizing every sensation.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, and even though Stefan was the farthest thing from her mind, he knew why they were out in the woods to begin with. The fact that she'd come all the way out here to save his brother twisted his heart painfully and he gently let her down to ground. The afternoon sun had been beating down on them, and had thankfully dried their clothes a little. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eyes closed tightly as he reached for her top and pants. Her thong was a goner, so neither of them bothered to pick it up.

Damon's ears perked to the sound of footsteps approaching from a few miles away. He recognized the pattern of Ric's stride and rushed to get them dressed. This moment would never be thought of again or spoken about, so it would do no good to have someone else know that they'd made the mistake of letting their emotions get to them. By the time Ric had reached them, they had gone back to bickering, the only cover they'd thought was logical. As he yelled at her about how dangerous it had been to come out here, he really yelled about how much he hated her for making him love her, for putting him through that wonderful yet heart crushing experience and then taking the little hope away.

She knew this, sensed it in his tone, read it in his eyes and yelled right back. Her words were condescending, defending herself for running after Stefan, but really she was crying inside, apologizing for hurting him, for loving him but not being able to give him what he needed. She had to save Stefan first, that was the main priority, the only priority. She just couldn't be with him, and they both had to come to terms with that. Ric leaned against the tree and listened for a few minutes before breaking the fight up. He took Elena's arm and pushed her back toward the trail, noticing a scrap of black fabric in the dirt before turning to Damon.

The vampire said nothing, only stalked after Elena. "One day." Ric whispered to himself as he followed. "One day they're both going to just snap and either kill each other, or rock the others world."

_a/n: I hope everybody enjoyed this. OBVIOUSLY it didn't happen, and there is no chance it could have, but it's always nice to dream. Let me know what you thought and if there are any other Delena scenes you'd like to see turned into smutty oneshots. As the request cut off line is today, any new requests will be put on January's list, but don't let that stop you from giving me any ideas or challenges. Up next in the "Scene to Shot" series is the opening Delena scene from season three. Damon covered in bubbles…yes I think thank will be fun haha_


End file.
